Many devices use sensors to detect environmental conditions and may be used as input for the device. For example, a device may include a capacitive touch sensor integrated with a touch screen, which may accept touch input from a user. However, it may be challenging to integrate a touch sensor into a mechanical switch or button. Some traditional buttons are formed from a thick material that may be difficult to integrate with a touch sensor. Additionally, buttons may include decorations or glyphs that may not be compatible with touch sensor forming processes.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and techniques that integrate a touch sensor into a push button or other similar element of a device.